beybladeangelsheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiromi Tachibana
Character Outline Hiromi Tachibana (立花 ヒロミ Tachibana Hiromi)' is the only female member of their group, and Takao's classmate in school. She appears as the voice of reason in the group and is very clever. She is seen as kind, smart, independent, and a leader. Hilary gets her strong and directing attitude from being the president of her class. She takes this position very seriously and uses it to her full advantage. Because she is the class president, she is able to sway the class anyway she wants and make them do anything, such as making Tyson stay after school and clean the classroom all by himself. Hiromi has no beyblade or bitbeast, but supports the team by cooking, cleaning, coaching, and cheer leading. Personality Hiromi can be very loud, bossy, overreactive, quick to jump to conclusions and stubborn as a mule, however, she's smart, independent, kind, and a leader. She's quick to make friends with all the Bladebreakers, and is one of the only people who can keep Takao in line. She is also very outspoken and not afraid to argue with Takao. She calms down a lot in the third season, acting more responsible and mature. She takes care of Daichi and Takao by cooking, a running gag in the season since she is not good at cooking. She got angry when Takao had a dream about her and spoke of her horrible cooking in his sleep. Appearance Hiromi is seen as a small-built girl with brown hair and eyes.Her hair is styled in a messy way, with her bangs covering her forehead and hair extending to her shoulders, curled out. She is seen wearing pink and white clothes, with a stylish shirt and skirt. In the third season, Hiromi wears an orange jacket with a black shirt, jean shorts and orange and white shoes. Sometimes, Hiromi cosplays, wearing outfits, such as a dress from Egypt, a Cleopatra dress, a bus guide, and has her own beyblading costume composed of frills, a hat, skirt, and ribbons, decorated with stars, calling herself "Hiromi Star." Character History In Beyblade Hiromi is Takao's classmate at school and is the class president. She at first sees beyblading as a childish game anda waste of time. When she gets kidnapped with Kyoju, Hiromi began to respect the game and Takao. She supports the team in the last two seasons by cooking and cleaning. She later helps Kyoju with maintenance of everyone's beyblades and supporting their battles with different strategies and training methods. Hiromi, at first, was unable to see spirits like everyone else could but later was able to during a fight with the Saint Shields. She later supports the BBA Revolutions as the technical staff to fix and repair Takao and Daichi's beyblades. In BBAH Hiromi appears as a guest star in the BBAH series. She first meets 'Naoto Kimimura, a female beyblader Takao and the guys met a year ago while battling in the Hawaii Stage during the tournement. She becomes fast friends with Naoto and her older sister Kumiko Nozomi. In BB-SAH Like in BBAH series, Hiromi also appears as a guest star in BB-SAH. She walks home with Takao from school, and witnesses a child almost getting hit by a car. However, the child is rescued by a boy, Naoto Kimimura, and instantly falls for him. Hiromi learns Naoto is very popular and fastl becomes a fan. Relationships Kai Hiwatari Hiromi is one of the few girls who gets along with Kai. Kai was her first crush, and has some semi-romantic encounters with him. But she later sees Kai as a good friend. Takao Kinomiya Hiromi is the only female school mate Takao has in his beyblading team. Hiromi constantly "baby-sits" him at school and scolds him for his bad grades, tardiness, and manners. She first sees him as an irresponsible brat who wants to play rather than work, but their adventures with beyblade together has made her see a kinder side to Takao. She is hinted to be deeply in love with him. Rei Kon Hiromi sees Rei as a kind older brother in the series. She helps out Rei with them team by trying to the the leveled head Max Mizuhara Max is one fo the few boys Hiromi gets along with at first. The only reason she gets along with him is because at their first meeting, Max called Hiromi "cute." Daichi Sumeragi At first, Hiromi hates Daichi for constantly disrespects her; he calls her "Grandma" (or "Obaa-san") and just sees her as plain annoying. But Hiromi gets used to Daichi and starts to see him as a little brother. Manabu Saien "Kyoju" Kyoju is one of the two male school mates Hiromi has in the beyblading team. Hiromi always goes to Kyoju when she has questions of the beyblading mechanics. She helps him out with the team for either buying parts or repairing and cleaning the ones they already have. Beyblades & Skills Hiromi has no beyblade or bitbeast, but supports the team by cooking, cleaning, coaching, and cheerleading. She also seems to be pretty good at fist-fighting and wielding a wooden kendo sword (but only for beating up Takao).